Momentos
by Hinamori Uchiha
Summary: Yaoi. Una serie de Drabbles SasuNaru, NaruSasu.
1. Analgésico

**Advertencia: **Yaoi (hombre x hombre), si no te gusta no lo leas.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Sasuke pertenecen a Kishimoto, si fueran míos, habría altas dosis de yaoi en cada capítulo.

**Palabras:** 106

* * *

**Analgésico**

*****

El sexo cura el dolor, pues durante el acto, el cerebro libera endorfinas que no sólo producen placer, sino que también generan un efecto analgésico. Sasuke tenía un amplio conocimiento de esto, ahora Naruto no podría poner pretextos.

—Naruto —mencionó con un tono sensual.

—¿Sucede algo teme? —preguntó fingiendo no saber lo que Sasuke pediría.

Desde la orilla de la cama, el Uchiha lo miró a los ojos.

—Hoy es viernes —afirmó gateando por la cama posicionándose encima del rubio.

—Teme, pasémoslo esta ocasión, ¡me duele la cabeza!.

—Precisamente por eso...

Minutos más tarde sólo se escuchaban gemidos de ambos, y el dolor de cabeza... se esfumó misteriosamente.

* * *

N/A: Este drabble lo tenía escrito hace muchísimo tiempo, espero que les agrade. Trataré de subir más de los que tengo en mi libreta de apuntes.


	2. Estímulos

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Sasuke me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama. No hay ánimos de lucro.

**Palabras:** Exactamente 100 ^O^.

* * *

**Estímulos**

Un estímulo es un factor externo o interno capaz de provocar una reacción positiva o negativa en un individuo.

No, no era una simple coincidencia que en medio de un entrenamiento Naruto se despojara de su camisa, o qué lamiera sensualmente sus labios mirando directo a los ojos del Uchiha.

Las frases siempre funcionaban:

—Teme, ¿sabes?, anoche estuviste fantástico —Ese tono de voz igualmente estaba diseñado para mover las fibras internas de Sasuke.

Naruto entendía que debía provocar y subir el ego del Uchiha por las nubes. Así cada noche obtenía su preciada recompensa.

Y como cada noche Sasuke caía.

* * *

N/A: ¡Gracias por los reviews!


	3. Insomnio

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Sasuke pertenecen a Kishimoto, ya daría de brincos si fueran míos. No gano ni un centavo haciendo esto.

**Palabras:** 166

* * *

**Insomnio.**

Llevaba cerca de una hora lloviendo, dio varias vueltas más en su lugar buscando comodidad. Excelente noche para tener insomnio.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos en un intento por conciliar el sueño, pero unos extraños ruidos de su acompañante lo hicieron abrir los ojos a sobremanera.

—Mmm... ahg...

Giró su cuerpo para ver por qué se quejaba. Naruto se revolvía entre sus cobijas, dormido, emitiendo gemidos que Sasuke no descifraba del todo. Tal vez tenía retortijones.

—¡Ah! si, Sasuke... más.

Volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendido, pensó que lo había imaginado, pero Naruto pegó su cuerpo al suyo y comenzó a acariciar sus pectorales.

El rubio continuaba con sus sonidos y sus caricias, Sasuke se preguntó que estaría soñando, y su entrepierna ya comenzaba a palpitar.

Sacudió fuertemente el cuerpo del chico que abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Sasuke a escasos centímetros, luego sintió los suaves labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

Si él no podía dormir, tampoco lo haría Naruto.

* * *

N/A: En verdad que estoy agradecida con los reviews, sobretodo porque son los primeros yaoi que publico.

Sí, es justo que ya conteste algunos de los reviews.

**Kuroko du Lioncourt:** Oh, que genial que te agraden mis intentos de drabbles, me hacen muy feliz tus reviews. No importa si son cortos o son largos. Un beso, espero que este también te guste.

**UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe:** Tienes toda la razón, Naruto es un Uke extremadamente provocador (al menos en mis drabbles xD). Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**Lunaykirin:** Gracias por tus comentarios amiga. Me alegro que te gustaran.

Perdón si no les respondo a todos, ando escasa de tiempo. ToT

**_*Hinamori-chan_**


	4. Movimiento

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos (ToT ). No gano nada escribiendo esto.

**Palabras:** 152

* * *

**Movimiento**

*****

Siempre... siempre el problema del movimiento y sus causas es motivo de berrinches y "discusiones" en esta pareja.

Naruto yacía sentado sobre las caderas de Sasuke, hacía movimientos lentos o mejor dicho, no hacía movimiento alguno. El Uchiha comenzaba a exasperarse...

"Todo cuerpo conserva su estado de reposo a menos que sea obligado a cambiar dicho estado por fuerzas aplicadas sobre él"

—Ya...

—¿Ya qué?

—¿Ya lo puedes hacer más rápido?

—No...

—Arg ¡estoy harto!

—¡Teme, ¿qué haces?!

—¡Moverte!

Sasuke giró violentamente el cuerpo del rubio quedando encima suyo.

"El cambio de movimiento es proporcional a la fuerza aplicada, y se efectúa en la dirección en qué se aplica la fuerza"

—Auch, teme tu siempre tan desesperado.

—Hn

—No seas tan brusco haces que me pegue en la cabecera. ¡Ah!...

"A toda acción corresponde una reacción"

—¡Ah... mmm... teme, más rápido!

Era bueno saber que Sasuke siempre tenía una solución al problema.

* * *

Newton fue muy sabio al crear sus leyes, él entendía muy bien el movimiento.

Muchas gracias por sus comentrios. Les mando un beso enorme.

(No sé por qué, pero no me acaba de agradar como quedó).

***Hinamori-chan**


	5. Kage Bunshin

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí mencionados perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto. No hay ánimos de lucro.

**Palabras:** 197

* * *

**Kage Bunshin**

—Pero teme...

—Ya te dije que estoy cansado

—Hm —bufó molesto Naruto—. Cuando yo estoy cansado no te importa.

—¡Ah!, cállate, si tanto quieres, jodete a ti mismo.

Naruto lo miró dispuesto a darle una lección:

—¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! —Creó una replica, la tomó por el brazo y la guió por el pasillo a la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió una sonrisa que Sasuke interpretó como perversa.

¡Ah no!, eso no, ese era su trabajo y por muy cansado que estuviera lo iba a hacer. No permitiría que una apestosa copia de Naruto le remplazara en dicha tarea. Avanzó con grandes zancadas hacia la habitación. Entró tirando la puerta, pero no vio a nadie.

Sintió unas manos por debajo de su yucata acariciando sensualmente sus pectorales y unos labios en su cuello. Cerró los ojos. Luego otros labios aprisionaron los suyos y unas manos se enredaron y tiraron suavemente de su cabello. Oprimió el gemido que amenazaba salir de su boca. Y entonces lo entendió, estaba en medio de Naruto y su clon.

Tal vez el Kage Bunshin no era tan mala idea... después de todo, dos Narutos eran mejor que uno.

* * *

Contestaría algunos de los reviews pero no traigo tiempo u_u. Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Besos

_***Hinamori Uchiha**_


	6. Hot Dogs

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, y no gano ni para un Hotdog escribiendo ésto.

**Palabras:** 260

**

* * *

**

**Hotdogs**

El estómago le dio un vuelco, las sensaciones se arremolinaban en su interior acaloradamente, la curiosidad la mataba, detuvo su mano en la perilla de la puerta y pegó su oreja a esta escuchando atentamente.

—Te lo he dicho un montón de veces, debes esperar a que esté caliente por completo.

—Pero teme, yo lo quiero ya. —pronunció el rubio con voz infantil y remilgosa. Sasuke soltó un bufido y prosiguió:

—Naruto… hazlo con cuidado, si no se te resbalará de nuevo. —En la voz de Sasuke había un hilo de insatisfacción— Lo ves ¡argg!… Muévete lo haré yo.

Se tapó la boca con una mano, omitiendo por completo el gritillo de sorpresa que amenazó escapársele. La conversación entre los chicos se tornaba interesante.

—¿Por qué siempre lo tienes que hacer tú?

—Porque tú no eres capaz de meterla dentro sin que dejes todo resbaloso y pegajoso alrededor.

En sus mejillas se formó un furioso rubor, su imaginación no daba para más, se lo había supuesto siempre, pero ahora tenía la mejor prueba que había logrado conseguir… Sasuke y Naruto estaban haciendo…

—Además la mayonesa se le pone después… no antes.

¿Mayonesa?

Giró la perilla y asomó su cabeza lentamente intentado "descubrir" lo que había imaginado; pero no, se había equivocado completamente. Naruto sostenía un bollo esperando a que Sasuke colocara la salchicha llena de mayonesa dentro.

—¡Ah Sakura-chan!, pasa, el teme está haciendo…

Sí, Sasuke y Naruto hacían Hot dogs. No volvería a escuchar detrás de las puertas. Jamás.

* * *

**N/A:** Mucho tiempo si venir a estos rumbos. Quiero que sepan que no me he olvidado de estas ideas retorcidas de mi mente, sólo que mi "si vida" no me permite estár acá el tiempo que yo quisiera.

No me pregunten de dónde salió este drabble... digamos que yo también escuché mal detrás de una puerta. No sé pero no me acaba de gustar cómo quedó. ¡Un beso!

**_*Hinamori-chan_**


	7. El viento propaga el fuego

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, no hay ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Spoiler del capítulo 84 (anime).

**Palabras:** 209

* * *

**El viento propaga el fuego**

Repitió mentalmente las palabras dichas por su capitán. Sin poder evitarlo su mente viajó distrayendo nuevamente su atención.

—Si usas una técnica de viento, harás más poderoso el jutsu de fuego de Sasuke…

Sí, aquel cuello se erizaba al mínimo soplo sobre la piel y la reacción del Uchiha, bueno, era como fuego… Esos labios con pasión abrasadora, esos movimientos que lo quemaban por dentro y sus ojos, ardientes de deseo.

Yamato seguía siendo ignorado.

—… el elemento viento es más poderoso que el elemento relámpago…

El tacto de su piel era candente y sus susurros encendían… sí, el viento propaga el fuego.

—Entonces, tengo el elemento perfecto para enfrentar a Sasuke —mencionó el rubio.

—Sí —respondió al ver que Naruto ponía atención a sus palabras— El elemento viento es el único que puede derrotar al relámpago.

—No, me refiero a que —continuó— lo único que puede salvar al fuego de no morir y hacerlo más fuerte es el viento.

Yamato asintió, dubitativo a lo que se refería, y en cuanto Naruto estuvo seguro de que su capitán no lo veía, sólo por un instante, sonrió. Recordar era bueno. Tenía que concentrar su atención en encontrar a Sasuke y probar su "técnica" en él.

* * *

N/A: Contenta de regresar a las andadas. Espero les guste y espero su opinión. Un beso.

Hinamori-chan ;D


End file.
